Darken, Book 1 of 4
by Sebastiansotherhalf
Summary: Liz Cross is an immortal marine corps captain gone rogue to find her brothers killers. With her favorite lieutenant Izuru following behind her, will she find her brother's killers or not. but she does know his murder wasn't random. read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well there I was running for my life, what little life I had that is. My enemy hasn't figured out that I've escaped yet which is good on my half. Right now I'm in the middle of the woods trying to get to the alter which they were trying to destroy. That alter was the only thing I had left to reconnect with my mother and the kingdom where I'm from and it's power is completely unmatchable to anything that had power. I needed to stop them and quick, otherwise I wouldn't be able to stop the enemy. I figured it would take them a while to figure out where I was so I stopped running and sat down on the ground. I looked up at the sky to see a clear night, no clouds, no wind, just the stars and the full moon. I smiled to myself and sighed. The memories of how this all originally started came flooding through my mind. I closed my eyes and began to reminisce over those memories.

It all started on November 1, 2010. Me and my old friend and partner Izuru were sitting around in a little cafe shop studying a profile of my brother's killer when this crap stated. We were about an hour and a half into studying when a smoke bomb came rolling out of the back of the cafe. As the smoke filled the cafe area, me and Izuru took on our fighting stances and waited. Then men, tall, dark clothed, sword wielding men came through the smoke and towards me and Izuru.

"Who are these creeps?" I yelled at Izuru as I dodged the enemies sword.

"I have no idea!" Izuru yelled back.

"You're a vampire, can't you read their minds or something...I know you have that ability Izuru!" I yelled throwing a table at one of the men.

Izuru dodged one of the men and then looked at me, "you're right, I do have that ability. But there's one issue with reading their minds. Something's blocking me out!"

I sighed in annoyance and jumped back to avoid getting sliced with a sword and then heard a grunt followed by a thud and groan.

"Izuru?" I called out.

"I'm fine," he said getting up.

I ran over to him avoiding the enemy and trying not to trip or fall in the process. When I got over to where Izuru was thrown against the wall, I couldn't find him. Then as I turned around to check everywhere else to make sure where Izuru was, I, myself ended up being thrown against the wall. But instead of my back sliding down the wall and my ass hitting the floor, my body was being held off the ground. When the smoke cleared up enough for me to see the entire cafe, I noticed that the person holding me off the ground was one of the men. His monster of a hand was clasped around my petite neck and he was squeezing just hard enough to let just enough air in so I would pass out due to lack of air. I started trying to pry the guys hand off from around my neck when he gave a light squeeze and I stopped and coughed to get air in my lungs. Just as I finished coughing, I heard something or should I say someone clapping.

"It's been awhile Princess." a male said as he walked out from the back of the cafe.

His voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Then it hit me. 'Derek!'

"Derek?" I said gasping for more air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek walked out from the kitchen holding a very sharp cutting knife in his hand. He starred between the knife and my throat. I began to tense up and struggle again.

"It's no use struggling. This man here has a monster grip whenever he holds something," Derek said smiling.

Derek had a point, the man holding me in the air did have a monster grip around my throat. If it was any tighter, he might end up breaking my neck. Derek motioned for him to loosen up enough for me to speak clearly.

I coughed for a minute and started talking.

"Where the hell is Izuru at?" I said glaring at Derek, who just smiled.

Derek: his last his last name is unknown. This is the only man who has been on my to-die-list for at least 40 years! Okay so I'm immortal sue me, not my fault, I'll explain later. This man has tried to kill me more times than I can count. He's tried blowing me up, cutting me up like Jack the Ripper or just plainly trying to shoot me in the head. The black star on the left side of his forehead states that he's not from earth, but hey, neither am I, and because of that he's avoided every human sensor and radar known to the military. It's not easy to find him, but its hell when he finds you.

"Don't worry, he's fine," Derek said smiling at me again.

"Don't lie to me, you know what I'm capable of Derek." I said lifting my hand up, and began to say a spell.

Just then two men drug Izuru out. My eyes grew wide with shock.

"Izuru!" I yelled trying to get free again, and failing again.

Izuru looked up from the ground and saw me struggling. Then he tried to break free from the bindings and run towards me. Derek looked at him and smiled.

"It's no use boy, you can't break those ropes. They have a spell to keep them from breaking under pressure," he said laughing as Izuru struggled.

"Derek, you bastard," I said glaring at him.

"Now, now Princess, no need to yell," Derek said smiling.

"Shut up, just shut up Derek! I'm not a Princess and I never will be!" I said struggling more in the grip of the enemy.

"You don't remember?" Derek asked actually confused for once, the only time this man was confused was when he was faking it in front of me.

"Remember what, exactly?" I said confused for once myself, which was a shock to me.

Derek took the opportunity to tell the man holding my throat, to drop me and back away. The man did as he was told and released me. I hit the ground just hard enough to pull me back to the reality of the situation. I looked around to see that the man had let go and had backed up to guard Izuru and to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Smart move, but Izuru was smarter, and if he knew what was good for him, he would stay put and let this stuff happen. Derek had surprised us with this attack, took the advantage of the situation, it also meant that he had planned this shit out. Derek was getting smarter and he knew it himself. But one thing he didn't know was that I was usually always a step or two ahead of him. I usually always have a plan so this is where plan B comes into play.

"You'll see." Derek said walking over to me and leaning down to my eye level.

If there was room for me to back up, I would've, but alas there was no room. 'Damn.' I thought. Derek motioned for two of his men to hold my arms so I wouldn't attack. The one thing they weren't expecting was for me to bite one of their hands. Derek smiled.

"Smart move, Elizabeth, duché." He said smiling as he placed his right hand over my eyes.

Derek's power surged into my body; it was overwhelming my normal powers and abilities. Only a handful of men in the restaurant covered their ears as a blood curdling scream echoed off the walls of the restaurant.

"Elizabeth!" Izuru yelled trying to get to me, but Derek's men held him back.

I couldn't hear what Izuru was saying. All I heard was my own screaming, and then the sound of my voice faded as my eyesight went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in a soft bed. I figured I was dead when all I saw was white, so I sat up in the bed and looked around. The room I was in was white to. 'What the hell is with everything in the room being white? What am I, dead?' I thought to myself as I got off the bed and walked over to the full length mirror. As I stopped in front of the mirror, I nearly fainted from the sight. I didn't look like myself, literally, I didn't! It was weird, my hair wasn't short, it was long, straight, blonde, and almost floor length. My dress was pure white silk, with silver and black designs of lilies. What shocked me the most was the fact that I had a silver rose on the right side of my face, by my eye. I deemed it easy enough to hide with an eye patch, but then again my eyesight was terrible when I had to use only one eye. It didn't matter which eye it was.

I was admiring my appearance in the mirror when I noticed something engraved at the top of the mirror. '_To our dearest angelic daughter, Princess Isabelle.' _The inscription was beautiful. Then as I was thinking over who the Princess was when I felt a warm breeze come in from the balcony doors. When I looked at the doors, I noticed that the doors were slightly ajar and the outside area was offsetting the pure white of the room, so I decided to check out why. I walked slowly to the door, I was still trying to get accustomed to the body I was in when as soon as I was in front of the door, I opened them and my eyes grew wide with shock and fear. I never really feel fear, in an immortals sense, they don't have fear, after 30 years of being who they are, they lose all sense of fear and happiness. Back on topic, sorry. Like I said, what I saw made me actually feel fear, and shock. The palace grounds were covered in fire that ranged from one end of the grounds to the other end. There were bodies on the ground as well, as I was staring at the bodies; memories came flooding into my head. They were the kingdoms people and servants, then I noticed two dead bodies on the ground just below the balcony. I couldn't make out who they belonged to but what shocked me more was the fact that Derek was on the roof of the palace staring as everything got burned to the ground. I saw his lips move but no sound came out. He mouthed 'Long live the Black Planet.' The Princess's mind caught up with mine and acted quicker than my mind could comprehend. I ended up screaming, note to self: gain control of my own mind, no matter if someone else is in it. Derek noticed me and smiled as he jumped down from the roof. Luckily he landed on the balcony railing behind me, because I started backing up for the door of the bedroom. Derek began to walk towards me, I kept thinking to myself on what I should do. And here's what I got: 1.) find a weapon and try to hold him off, 2.) rip the dress and fight him in hand to hand combat, or 3.) just keep backing up and run inside when I get the chance and wait for someone to rescue me.

I chose a combination of thought 1 and 3, just to see where it would get me. Yeah thought 1 didn't work the way I wanted it to and thought 2 was out of the question, no way was I going to fight Derek in hand-to-hand combat. Thought 3 was my only option, so I just continued to back up as Derek lunged for me with a sword in hand.

"I'm going to kill you, just like I killed your parents!" he said smiling.

I just stood there until something grabbed me from behind and pulled me back into the room. I shut my eyes, until whoever grabbed me said I could open them

"You're safe now, so you can open your eyes now, little one," the male voice said calmly.

I opened my eyes and saw a young man holding me. He was at least 6' 1", caramel blonde hair, and green-gold eyes and a pale complexion. I heard swords clanging together outside the doors of the room and I flinched.

"Calm down, it's alright." The man said calming me down. Just then the balcony doors opened again and another male walked in and placed a bloody sword on the table behind him. This man was about the same height as the other one, silver-gold eyes, medium length blue-black hair, and a pale complexion as well.

"Are you alright, miss?" the black haired male asked me, as he leaned down in front of me.

"Darren, brother, can't you see she's scared." The one holding me said.

"Ah please forgive me. Eric, don't be so rude." Darren said smiling.

They both looked at me and Eric asked, "May we ask your name?"

I looked at the mirror and re-read the inscription above the mirror.

"My name is Princess Isabelle." I replied calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That's a very beautiful name you have, my lady," Darren said standing up.

"Thank you," I said smiling as he helped me up.

Once I was standing on my own two feet, Eric and Darren kissed my hand as a sign of respect.

"We need to go, Darren." Eric said walking out onto the balcony to make sure that Derek wasn't on the balcony and then grabbing a sword and waited on Darren.

Darren walked over to me and handed me a pendant.

"Will we meet again?" I asked, confusing myself again.

Darren looked at me and shook his head, "Maybe, who knows. But if you ever need us for anything, hold onto the pendant and concentrate. We will find you, no matter where you are."

And with that said, Darren left the same way Eric did. I looked at the pendant; it was a beautiful dark red _J_ encrusted with an obsidian black surrounding. 'Beautiful.' I thought.

I snapped out of the memory when Derek took his hand away from my face. I was still very confused at what I had just seen until a man had tightened some rope around my wrists. He motioned for one other man to come towards him. This man had something in his hand that was wrapped in silk cloth. I sensed evil power emanating from what was in his hand. The man handed it to Derek, who just smiled as I looked shocked.

"Seeing as your power is that of light and that power comes from the silver rose crystal. I had this little piece of equipment made especially for you." Derek said leaning down to my eye level again.

I was still staring at what he had in his hand while he was talking, which I found out, you don't want to be staring at anything when Derek is talking to you. It pisses him off, bad.

He unwrapped the silk to show what looked like a small version of leech, but mechanic and square. He picked it up and placed it right where the silver rose design was on my cheek, and as soon as he placed on the spot, it began to slowly drain my power. I felt the power inside my body begin to leave as the mechanic leech continued to stay on the design. I decided to try a spell to see if it would short circuit the damn thing, but no use. 'Damn' I thought as I mentally cursed. Derek just smiled at the expression on my face. I looked at Derek and tried to get free from the rope around my wrists and then tried to attack him that was until the man behind me placed a gag in my mouth. 'Bastard!' I thought, while thinking of ways to get free and kill Derek.

Derek stood up and leaned over to me and went to whisper something in my ear when I head butted him. Okay so I improvised something, sue me. You would do it to. Well, let's just say that the head butt that Derek got, earned me a hard slap across the face. Izuru tried to break the ropes again and with no avail, for the second time. I glared at Izuru and he stopped.

"No wonder why he doesn't do what we tell him to do. My men were having issues just trying to tie him up. But just a second ago when you glared at him, he stopped struggling and just sat there. You just keep amazing me every minute, Princess." Derek said smiling demonically.

I just continued to glare at Derek until he got up and walked away.

"Escort these two in to the car." Derek ordered

The men all saluted Derek and began to drag me and Izuru to the car. I would've struggled but when you've got a magic draining leech on you draining your power you would be smart to obey your captors. Izuru also abided by what the men said to us because he didn't want to get me injured, I was already low on power and he knew that, so he was being smart.

Once we were in the car I got severely tired, that little magic sucking leech is annoying! I looked outside the car windows whenever I could seeing as the men sitting on either side of me were huge. Derek was sitting in the front of the car and I couldn't find Izuru anywhere. Then I thought 'the trunk.' When Derek turned around to see check to see if I was conscience and probably just to see my pain ridden face.

I sighed as Derek spoke: "If you're looking for the boy, I believe my men put him in the other car behind us."

I relaxed after Derek said that but then tensed again when the car stopped. I looked outside the window, which was still harder than hell to do, and saw nothing.

I looked at Derek, who ignored me and got out of the car followed by his men in both cars. I thought them throwing me in the car was bad enough, but no, it wasn't, they ended up literally dragging me out of the car.

Which wasn't easy, but as soon as I was out of the car, they brought Izuru out, still being obedient as ever. I saw his face and thought about what would happen if I called his name and let him attack the men. I pushed that thought out of my mind and accidentally bumped into one of the men. He turned around to face me and got angry as I glared at him for stopping. He lifted a hand to hit me when Derek stopped him.

"We need her in one piece, if the Mistress finds out that she's alive we're all screwed. I need to properly drain her power in order for the Mistress to be happy. Do you understand me?" he said looking at the man as he released his arm.

The man nodded and gave a mumbled "yes sir" and turned around again. Derek looked at me and I glared at him and turned to face Izuru, who noticed and glared at Derek. I looked around to still see nothing in front of us.

"Where the hell are we at?" I asked jerking my head around to face Derek.

He smiled.

"Why we're at my base of operations my dear." he replied grabbing my arm and escorting me through the barrier that had bypassed my senses, damn leeching nano shit.

I began to struggle in Derek's hold as Izuru noticed and gave me a worried look and I shook my head at him and mouthed a few words, and he nodded. I allowed Derek to pull me along as I memorized my way throughout his headquarters.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with already Derek? We've been at each others throats for years now." I said as Derek walked a couple of feet and held out his hand.

It looked like he was touching nothing but thin air, which confused me completely. I watched as Derek mouthed a few words and then his hand glowed a slight gold color and a door appeared out of nowhere and then the rest of the building appeared as well. I stared in shock, confusion and bewilderment at what just happened.

"What...the...hell?" I muttered looking upwards to see how tall the building was.

The building was huge! I'm not talking your normal type of huge either. I'm talking about the-my -headquarters-is-castle-huge, huge. The thing had the style of feudal era England nobility and the age of it showed. It looked like it was from the mid to late- 1800's. Derek saw my face and smiled as he nodded to one of the men. When the man got to me he grabbed my arm and jerked me forward.

"Take it easy you shithead, I am a woman after all." I said angrily glaring at the man.

All the man did was huff a breath of air and mumble something under his breath. I sighed and reluctantly followed him so he wouldn't jerk my arm anymore. I needed that arm in one piece if I ever wanted to fight again with two arms instead of one. I also didn't feel like going through the pain of having it broken. I like it when none of my bones get broken. It makes my life a lot easier to live and kick ass when their not broken or injured in any form or fashion. Though I have to admit being an immortal sucked ass on the occasion but other times it's the best thing on the face of this planet. I watched as the second group of men pulled Izuru along with them as they followed us down the hallway and around some corners and down some more hallways and all the while I was memorizing each and every turn and step we took so that when the time came me and Izuru could escape without a hitch. Izuru saw my face and understood what I was thinking and then did the same thing I was doing, except a lot better than me. I knew that Izuru hated being bound by anything whether it was by rope or chains. Anything that could bind his hands, feet, and body to a wall, he hated with a passion, he also had a huge fear of prison cells. It wasn't the fact that it was a confined space it was more or less the fact that whenever he was in a cell memories came flooding to him of what happened to him all those years ago, before I met him and rescued him.

-FLASHBACK-

_~Tokyo, Japan 1787~_

It was during the Kansei Reform of 1787 when I met Izuru. The seasons were harsh on the village people because they had poor harvests year after year. I had been traveling throughout the area when I had stopped in Izuru's village. I had met a couple in the woods as I came to the village and asked them what was wrong when they told me that their son was being held prisoner for something he didn't do. So I offered to help them out by rescuing their son from the prison. They were overjoyed at the idea and a little shocked because they were letting a foreigner do the rescuing. But they allowed me to do it anyway and offered to pay me a reward to do it but I refused their offer. So later that night they couple told me where their son was being held at and then I was off.

After a couple minutes of scouting the surrounding area out I went in undercover and unnoticed. I didn't know the exact way to the prison cells but I did my best. After about an hour of looking I finally found the right hallway that led to the prison cells. Once I was down the hallway I noticed a set of stairs and figured they led down below to the cells. I followed the stairs until I got the prison cells.

"Hello?" I whispered.

I heard nothing so I spoke again.

"Hello?" I called out a little louder.

This time I got a reply but it wasn't the reply I wanted to hear. What I heard was a gargled scream coming from further down the basement. Then it hit me. The power of a bloodthirsty vampire feeding off a human. I remember that the couple had stated that the shogun had taken only one prison which was their son. I silently cursed and ran down the hallway until the gargled scream got louder and thicker. As I rounded the corner I saw a small lit candle which was the only thing illuminating the half-dark cellar. I noticed that the vampire feeding was none other than the shogun himself.

"Well, didn't expect to see a vampire here..." I stated calmly and coolly as I debated on what I was going to do. I hadn't brought any weapons with me seeing as it was originally a rescue mission and nothing dealing with vampires or supernaturals of my kind.

The vampric shogun turned around and looked at me with a glare that said 'why are you interrupting my dinner?'

I sighed and shook my head at him but stopped when I looked at the victim. It was the couple's son. Now that I had noticed he was the only one in the whole cellar. I concentrated on the boy's life force and sensed just enough life force in him to keep him alive but also not enough, three thoughts crossed through my mind at that moment: 1.)save the boy and give him some of my life, 2.) seeing as the vampire had already taken a lot from the boy I noticed that a change was going to happen if the vampire isn't going to finish feeding off the boy and 3.) let the boy die right here and lie to his parents...

I banished thought number three out of my head and out of this world because I swore to myself that no matter what I would never let a human die, not on my watch. So I went with choice number two: let the change happen. But once the change did happen I would have to either give the boy the vampire's blood or give him some kind of immortal blood. Then it hit me, my blood! I can give him some of my blood. I looked at the vampire and broke a piece of wood to a point and then pointed it towards the vampire.

"Feeding off the humans may be your nature but try to do it when I'm not around, otherwise there will be hell to pay." I said lunging at the vampire.

After a grueling fight with only a wooden stake as my weapon I ended up winning the fight. I looked at the flaming corpse of the vampire I had just slain when a scared gasp came from behind me. I jerked around to see the boy looking at me with tear-stained eyes and his mouth a gap in a wide O-shape.

"Crap," I muttered as I walked over to the boy and held his shoulders as he started to struggle.

"Calm down, just calm down. I need to get the restraints off of you so you can move freely." I said as the boy continued to struggle in the restraints.

I sighed and remembered that the change was occurring in the boys body and he needed blood quickly otherwise he would die from the change. I silently cursed again and took the candle, blew it out and broke the little plate bowl it was in. I then took a shard and sliced my wrist open, remembering that I only had a couple of seconds before the wound closed. I leaned towards the boy and held my wrist up to his mouth and let the blood drip into his mouth. He looked at me scared, and I smiled.

"You need to drink or you'll die from the change in your body." I said kindly.

The boy looked at me and nodded slightly as he pressed his lips to my open wrist wound. It stung a bit when his lips touched the wound. The boy began to suck the blood out of my wrist. After a minute he pulled back and I sensed his heartbeat regulate and slow down along with his breathing. I sighed and tensed my arm up so the wound would heal. After a second it healed up and the skin looked the way it did before I sliced it open a moment ago. I looked at the boy who just stared at me with a look of confusion and amazement as I healed my wound up.

"What's your name?" I asked kindly.

"I-Izuru." he replied meekly as he licked his lips of the blood.

He then realized he was still bound to the wall and began struggling again when I got up and undid the bindings. Once he was free of the bindings he hugged me with all his strength. When he realized that he was choking me he let go and apologized. I smiled and shook it off as I introduced myself. After a couple of minutes we left through the manor and out the way I came in.

After a couple of minutes we met up with his parents who thanked me for what I did and then Izuru did something that shocked his parents. He stated that he wanted to travel with me wherever I went. His parents wanted to know why he wanted to travel with me and he told them what had happened in the prison cell. I was shocked at why he was telling them all of what happened and with the looks on their faces stated that they believed every word he was saying. He was just about to say something he shouldn't when I placed a hand on his shoulder and shook my head no. He understood what I meant and shut his mouth as his parents debated on what to do.

After a couple of minutes his parents looked at me then at Izuru. We both waited for what they were going to say which felt painstakingly long. Then Izuru's father stood up and walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Take good care of my son..." He said smiling at me.

I nodded and stood up with Izuru following suit. I bowed to his parents and left the house and began walking.

"Where are we going?" Izuru asked confused.

"Don't know..." I replied.

"I don't want to be a burden on you," he said meekly as he took my bag off my back.

I looked at him and smiled, "then become strong while you're with me and you won't be a burden."

-PRESENT DAY-

That was when I met Izuru and gained a new partner. By the time I had finished my little memory relapse, I noticed that Derek had stopped walking and was standing in front of what looked like a bedroom door. I looked at Derek and then glanced at Izuru as Derek nodded and the men surrounding Izuru, they nodded and pushed him in another direction. I glared at Derek, who just opened the door and walked in. I on the other hand didn't want to follow him, so I just stood there thinking of when it was a good time for me and Izuru to escape this hell hole Derek called a headquarters. Derek popped his head out of the room and glared at me. I shuttered at his glare and followed him back into the room. When I looked around the room I noticed my instinct was right when I thought it was a bedroom door. To one side of the bedroom I noticed a vanity mirror along with a door to the side, which I presumed led to the closet; and on the other side of the room I noticed a huge king-sized bed with black and red silk sheets and comforters along with pillows.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do you think?" Derek asked as I continued to look around, "I had this whole room made to fit your current style."

I looked at Derek and glared at him. He just continued to smile at me. He then walked a couple steps and then he was standing right in front me. He took my chin and forced my eyes to meet his.

"What do you think?" He repeated the question.

I gulped and sighed as I shook him off and walked to the bed and sat down. Derek just watched me making sure I wouldn't run away or some kind of crap like that.

"I think it looks nice." I said trying to sound as sarcastic as possible and succeeded in doing so.

Derek looked at me with a solemn expression and sighed.

"You don't mean that do you, Princess?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I looked him this time with a look of confusion.

"I don't know, do I? Ever since we met all those years ago, you've been trying to kill me, so don't be freaking surprised when I say I like something with sarcasm in it. I've been living my life as a nomad, and when I met Izuru, he made me think about just settling down somewhere for good. I've lived in this place for at least 20 years and you choose now to pop in a say 'hi I'm back to try to kill you again!' It's not gonna happen. You are not going to ruin my life because you feel like it Derek! I've dealt with your ass for years and here you are trying this shit again." I was pissed, so I decided it was time to leave this place for good.

I cut the ropes with one of my hidden knives. Hey, gotta love being in the Marine Corps they teach you a lot of shit during training. I used that training a lot in my life, being a nomad had its advantages and disadvantages. Derek looked shocked at the fact that I could do something like that. I smirked and threw the ropes down. I had completely forgotten about the nona shit on my face, that was until Derek smiled as he dodged the knife I threw at him. I grimaced as he started walking towards me. I started backing away, thinking of another way to get out of the room without being caught by Derek, which I might add was very hard to do, seeing as Derek was blocking the only way out of the room. I started running options through my mind trying to figure a way out when I noticed a sharp pain run throughout my entire body. When my brain acknowledged the pain so did the rest of my body. My eyes shot directly to where the pain was centered around. I noticed Derek smiling demonically at what he was doing.

I looked down to see what he was smiling at when I noticed that my side was bleeding. Derek had taken the opportune moment while I was thinking of a way out to stab me in the side with an ice shard. My knees got weak, my vision started to blur somewhat and my body felt heavy.

"You...son of a..." I said before I collapsed.

Derek just laughed as he slid the ice shard out of my side and laid me on the bed. Derek positioned my body to make it look like I was sleeping. I decided to get a hold of Izuru and tell him it was time for us to leave the hell hole. I slowly concentrated on Izuru's mind and allowed myself entry into it.

"Izuru." I said.

"Elizabeth?" He replied.

"It's time to leave...come and get me, please. You know what to do." I said as my mind slowly drifted off.

"I'm on my way." Izuru said lastly and disconnected the link between the two of us.

I slowly opened my eyes enough to see Derek placing the beds comforter over my body. And as he was doing so he heard the guards outside the room collapse as the door was being opened. Derek looked at me and smiled as he kissed my forehead and disappeared. Just as he was completely gone, Izuru ran over to my side and placed a hand on my cheek taking the nona thing off my face.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" He said moving some of the hair out of my face.

It took almost all of my strength to open my eyes for the last time before I collapsed, but I did and I looked at Izuru and reached in my pocket and pulled out the pendant that had the Dark red letter J on it.

I handed it to Izuru and whispered, "Concentrate on the names Darren and Eric, and they'll come to us."

Izuru looked at me and took the pendent as he finally noticed the smell of blood and then pulled back the covers to see I was bleeding badly, due to what Derek did. He growled, but did as I told him and concentrated on Darren and Eric. After what felt like an hour of waiting the bedroom door opened. Izuru looked towards the door and in came Darren and Eric. They looked at Izuru and then at me. But when their eyes came upon my half-conscience bloody body their eyes grew wide with anger. Darren ran over to the other side of the bed and started inspecting the wound. Eric walked over to Izuru and started asking questions.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

Izuru looked at Eric and shook his head, "I don't know. We got separated a while ago, so you'd have to ask her."

Darren looked up from my side, "Eric, she's been stabbed with an ice blade. I can't stop the bleeding until the ice thaws completely."

Both Eric and Izuru looked at Darren as he tore up one of the silk sheets on the bed and began wrapping my wound up. I moved my head just a little and Darren looked at me and smiled, he then picked me up and carried me towards the door. Izuru and Eric began to follow Darren to the door.

I was surprised that Izuru wasn't carrying me. But he was walking next to Darren as Eric held the door open for him.

I lightly gripped Darren's shirt as he was walking down the hallway.

"What is it Isabelle?" He asked as Izuru stopped in front of him.

"Why did you call her Isabelle?" Izuru asked calmly.

Darren looked at Eric who just nodded. Darren then turned to look at Izuru again and sighed. He started walking again, it wasn't until we were all outside that Darren began to speak.

"It was before she met you in 1787, she was known as Princess Isabelle of the Lost Kingdom. We met her the day Derek killed her parents and the whole kingdom. He was also bent on killing her but we intervened in his attack. She changed her name about 3 years later due to the fact that she wanted to be someone else, someone who isn't being sought after so she can be killed. She's lived like this for over 200 years and we promised her when we met her that we would come to her and help with what ever she needed help with. But I must say in the past 200 years she's never gotten a hold of us until now. She hates asking people for help unless she really needs it." Darren said placing me in the car.

After I was placed in the car, Izuru got in the car as well to make sure that I wouldn't fall over while Eric drove the car. I concentrated on what little power I had around the wound so that it would heal properly. But it was last amount of power I would use until the next full moon. And no people I'm not a werewolf...I'm just one hell of an immortal princess. As my power was centered on the wound I gave into the fight over whether or not I would sleep. I fell asleep soon after the car started forward, and was still asleep when the car stopped at my apartment condo. Izuru got out of the as Darren carried me out of the car and towards the lobby of the complex.

Once we were in the elevator of the complex I opened my eyes and noticed that I was being held.

"Let me down," I whispered pushing on Darren's chest.

Darren noticed and sighed as did Eric and Izuru.

"I refuse to do so. Every time you get into trouble you never bother to ask anyone for help. No matter the injury. I told this before and I will tell you again Isabelle, me and my brother are here to watch over you and protect you when needed." Darren said smiling kindly.

I sighed and looked up at Darren's face. It showed sadness at the fact that I was injured and happiness that I was alive at the least. I smiled back at him with best I could manage, which served to make everyone in the elevator happy that I was alive and not so easy to kill. The elevator dinged and we were on the floor to my apartment that me and Izuru owned. Izuru opened the door and Darren walked in and sat me on the couch. I watched as Izuru walked into the kitchen and got everyone something to drink and I think he got a hot rag to thaw the ice on my wound. He walked over to me with the hot rag and placed it on the wound. I hissed and noticed that the ice was melting quicker than I expected. Once the ice was completely melted, Darren took to patching the wound up with the first aid kit that Eric had gotten while Izuru got the rag and drinks.

"There we go," Darren said as he finished patching the wound up and then patting me on the shoulder.

"Thank you Darren and Eric for coming to our aid," I said smiling with my full potential now.

Izuru looked at me and asked: "what about your powers?"

I just sighed and shook my head; "no need to worry about my powers. As long as we don't get attacked by the next full moon when I can restore my power. Other than that I'll be fine."

Izuru sighed and sat down in the chair across from me and Darren. Eric just chose to stand the whole time. He was never one to sit down for any reason what-so-ever. I looked out through the window of the apartment to see a crescent moon in the sky. I sighed wishing that the full moon would come so I would restore my power. Izuru noticed along with Eric and Darren. All three of them stayed quiet, before Izuru spoke.

"Liz, what's going on between you and Derek? It's like you two know each other and have been fighting each other for years," Izuru asked looking at me.

I looked at Izuru and just shook my head, "it's a long story Izuru. One that if I told you all of it now, it would leave you completely confused. So I'll let you figure it out on your own. I will be nice though and give you a basis of what happened before I met you. But I think you already know that thanks to Darren."

I looked at Darren with a calm look on my face making sure to hide my emotions well enough for him not to notice. Darren just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

I looked back at Izuru and continued;"I've been around a lot longer than you think. I lived on a planet known as the Rose Planet. It was called the Rose Planet because of it's abundance of roses. I was considered the Princess of the planet. The kingdom was ancient and beautiful and completely breathtaking wonderful. My mother was the Queen of the kingdom."

"Did the kingdom have a name?" Izuru asked sitting on the edge of his seat listening intently to what I was saying.

"No the kingdom didn't have a name. Our kingdom was the only one on the planet so there were no wars just peace. We had a few civil disputes but nothing severe. I was 17 years old when I was to take the crown of the kingdom and become Queen. But that all came to an end when my mother got word from one of the scouts stating that we had picked up a foreigner not from our world. Mother had meet bring in the foreigner so she could speak with him, and I obliged to do so. I went to where the foreigner was being held at in the kingdom's jail house. But when I saw him my breath was taken away. He was about the same age as me and had silver eyes with a hint of blue and shoulder-length silver hair to match. I was amazed at what I saw, but shocked at the same time. The guards had been merciless when capturing the boy. They had him bound in chains and the chains bound to wall and gag placed in his mouth so he couldn't resist them or supposedly curse them in any way possible. He was beaten badly and when I walked into the jail he didn't notice me until I had the cell unlocked so I could walk in there with him. I argued with the guards for 10 minutes before they let me in. When they unlocked the cell the boy noticed me and got scared. He tried to back up as close to the wall as possible with no luck. I knelt down to his eye level and smiled kindly. Telling him that I myself would never dream of hurting him, and that my mother the Queen wanted to see and speak with him personally, hence the reason I was there talking to him. I held out my hand and the boy cowered back, I felt sad that he didn't trust me but I also understood what he was going through. I was taught that I had to understand the feelings of everyone in the kingdom, foreign or not. The boy saw the sadness in my eyes and felt sad himself for being scared. He did his best to crawl towards me on his knees and when he finally got to me nudged my hand with his head as if to say he was sorry. I smiled and undid the gag in his mouth. Once the gag was out of his mouth he took a deep breath and looked at me trying to smile the best he could. I looked at the guards and had them undo his chains. They protested at first and then gave in to the order of the Princess. Once his chains were off, I helped him stand up and get his footing balanced and then I led him to the palace." I sighed and took a deep breath before continuing, "When we got to the palace my mother was as amazed at the boy's appearance as I was. I can't remember his name but I do remember that my mother wanted him to marry me for the kingdom's sake. They needed a king and he knew just about everything needed to be a king. But the people of the kingdom weren't to thrilled at the fact of me marrying a foreigner. But they also didn't want to see me cry, they knew I loved the boy hence why they didn't say anything to protest the marriage. But a week before the before our marriage, the kingdom was attacked by evil. I'm completely unaware of the evil that was attacking the kingdom and the planet. That's when Derek had attacked the kingdom and also when Darren and Eric showed up and saved me. It was also during the time of the attack that the boy had disappeared. I couldn't find him anywhere, after Darren and Eric left the kingdom, I went in search of the boy, and still couldn't find him. I spent 200 years trying to find him that was just about the time I met you, Izuru."

I finished my little reminiscence and looked at Izuru who was completely shocked at what I said. I smiled and laughed a little. But just the thought of that boy brought back so many memories. I sighed and got off the couch and walked out onto the balcony of the apartment. I looked up at the moon and remembered that boy and then tried to remember his name.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I walked back into the apartment I noticed that Izuru had fallen asleep in his bedroom and Darren and Eric had both fallen asleep as well but they were on the couch and floor. I smiled to myself and went into my bedroom and laid down and went to sleep myself, hoping that I would remember the boy's name. But alas, even in my sleep I had no luck remembering his name.

-The next morning-

I woke up at 6:30 a.m., and went into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal along with a nice cup of milk. After about an hour of silence Izuru woke up and walked into the kitchen as I was reading the paper.

"Morning," he said groggily while yawning.

"Morning," I replied nonchalantly flipping a page in the paper.

"Darren and Eric still asleep?" he asked making a cup of warm blood.

"Yeah, by the way do I need to pick up more bagged blood for you today?" I asked kindly looking up from the paper and at Izuru.

Izuru thought for a moment and then shook his head no. I nodded and folded the paper and got up to get another glass of milk when we heard my phone go off in my bedroom. I sighed and walked into the bedroom and plucked my phone off the charger and answered it.

"Hello?" I said calmly.

"Liz, it's Miranda. What are you doing today?" she said on the other end of the line.

I sighed and mentally slapped myself for not reading the caller ID on my phone screen. Izuru just laughed from the kitchen. Damn his vampric hearing. I faked a smile and went straight to answering to her.

"Miranda, I didn't expect you to call this early in the morning. But anyway to answer your question about my plans for later, I'm not doing anything of importance today. Why?" I asked kindly.

"Well, I figured you'd want some time to hang out with some friends. You're always cooped up in your apartment with Izuru. You need some time out." Miranda said happily.

"You know you're way to happy and hyper at this time of the day. I'm still working on my second glass of milk for the day and I'm still not fully awake yet." I sighed as I sat down on my messy bed.

"Your point is what so far, Liz?" Miranda said laughing a little.

"Where do you want to meet at?" I asked trying to figure out what I was going to wear for the day.

"Down at the Cafe at 11:00. I'll be with Aaron," she said happily hanging up the phone.

I sighed and smiled like a little kid when I think of the times I spent with Miranda and Aaron. Izuru walked in and leaned on the door-frame.

"What was that all about Liz?" He asked swallowing the last of the warm blood.

"That was Miranda. She wanted me to hang out with her and Aaron for the day." I replied getting off the bed and walking to the closet.

"Really?" Izuru said.

"Yeah," I replied.

I opened the closet door and opened it to see what was clean and then figure out the outfit for the day. After about and hour or so of trying to find an outfit, I found the perfect or somewhat perfect outfit. I walked out into the living room and smiled as I spun around wearing a knee length pink skirt with a black quarter length sleeve shirt with a pink sweater on top and with a pair of one and a half inch heeled black boots. I smiled at Izuru and that smile disappeared when I noticed that Darren and Eric weren't in the apartment. Izuru noticed that I was upset that they weren't there and he walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Liz. They snuck out when you were on the phone with Miranda. They told me to tell you that what ever you wore today would look great in their opinions." Izuru smiled and wrapped me in a hug.

I smiled weakly a hugged Izuru back, "it's alright Izuru, I had a feeling they would leave sometime soon."

Izuru pulled back and smiled again, but bigger this time to where I saw just a hint of his pearl white vampire fangs. I smiled and placed my hands on Izuru's and laughed.

"I should go, otherwise Miranda will get mad at me for being late." I turned to the door and grabbed my wallet and cellphone making sure I had enough money to spend for the day, all the while I turned to Izuru to say I'd see him later when he walked over and took the gun from my sweater pocket.

"Do I want to know why you're carrying a gun in your pocket?" Izuru asked sarcastically while waving the gun around a little while the safety was on.

I sighed, "you caught me. I was taking my gun with me for protection in case anything happened."

It was Izuru's turn to sigh. He sat the gun down on the side table and consisted to pat me down like a cop would a suspect. Once he was done patting me down, he patted my shoulder and pulled out all five of my hidden knives along with another hidden .22 revolver. He sighed in annoyance.

"You're going out with your best friend and her boyfriend for the day. You are not taking any kind of weaponry with you at all, do you understand me?" Izuru said.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded in compliance with what he said. I then turned around for the final time and opened the apartment door and left for the little cafe called Winter's Cafe.


End file.
